christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvan Fortress
Sylvan Fortress is a black metal supergroup that originated out of San Diego, California in the United States. The band formed in 2001 with the lineup of Charles Powell and Scott Lewis."Sylvan Fortress". Battlefrost Productions. Retrieved on December 29, 2019 History Sylvan Fortress began in 2001 out of San Diego, California."Contact Sylvan Fortress". Retrieved on December 29, 2019. The band originated after the disbanding of their previous band, Incinerate, which was formed in order to open for Extol."Sylvan Fortress Bio". Retrieved on December 29, 2019. With the lineup of Lord Charles Powell, Lord Corenth, Sir Timothy, and Sir Gazeroth, the band would press on. Several members would go back and forth. By 2003, the band released a track on a compilation, Out of Darkness...By the Blood."Sylvan Fortress". Discogs. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. After the release, the band seemingly went defunct, consisting of only Charles Powell. Powell would add on Drummer "Throne Yeldah" for a brief time, though nothing seemingly came of it.Phil (2003). "Interviews: Sylvan Fortress". Sin Killer Magazine. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. By 2015, the only update was that Vocalist "Lonewolf" would not necessarily be able to continue."We are way overdue for an update". Facebook. January 5, 2015. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. In 2016, it was announced that Carnifex Drummer Shawn Cameron would be taking over the Drum position, which led to the two working on a new album."There is a pre-production meeting this evening...". Facebook. December 15, 2016. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. In early 2017, Ronny Hansen of Antestor and Luke Renno of Taking the Head of Goliath would both be added into the lineup.thrashboy (February 17, 2017). "Scandinavian Influenced Metal Band 'Sylvan Fortress' Welcomes 'Ronny Hansen' (Antestor/Grave Declaration)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on December 29, 2019.thrashboy (February 27, 2017). "Scandinavian Influenced Metal Band 'Sylvan Fortress' Welcomes 'Luke Renno' (Crimson Thorn/Taking the Head of Goliath)". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on December 29, 2019.thrashboy (April 21, 2017). "Scandinavian Influenced Metal Band 'Sylvan Fortress' - Studio Update Available". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. With the new lineup, the band set out to record their debut album, Enthroned on White.thrashboy (November 18, 2017). "Scandinavian Influenced Metal Band 'Sylvan Fortress' Pushes Back "Enthroned On White" Album Release Date to 2018". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on December 29, 2019.Sauers, Isaac. "Sylvan Fortress Recording EP Enthroned In White". Metal Mofos. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. Members Current * Ronny Hansen - Vocals (2017-present) * "Lord" Charles Powell - Guitars, Backing Vocals (2002-present) * Luke Renno - Bass, Backing Vocals (2017-present) * Shawn Cameron - Drums (2016-present) Former * Scott Ian Lewis - Vocals, Drums (2001-2002) * "Lord Corenth" * "Sir Gazeroth" * "Lonewolf" - Vocals (2002-2003) * "Sir" Gideon - (2002) * "Sir" Timothy - Keyboards (2001-2002) * "Vidar" - Drums (2002-2003) * "Throne Yeldah" - Drums (2003) Session * Derek Corzine - Orchestra (2019)Beard, Mason (February 5, 2019). "Frozen Fortress, Enthroned in White". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 29, 2019. Discography Studio albums * Enthroned on White (2020) Compilation appearances * Out of Darkness... By the Blood (2003) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Viking Metal Bands Category:Battlefrost Productions artists Category:By the Blood Records artists Category:United States Bands Category:Supergroups